


黑夜降临之后

by liseyalice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, 失眠, 病羊提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseyalice/pseuds/liseyalice
Summary: Eddy睡不着的时候有很多事可做，可有时候什么都不管用，除了一件事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 8





	黑夜降临之后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [after dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519628) by [nevergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergreen/pseuds/nevergreen). 



> 请给我们的神仙原作太太多多点赞哦~

他有好些办法来消磨那些无眠的时光。度过那些疲惫而无尽的长夜，那些孤独的、还有那些即便有人作伴也依旧无法助其入梦的夜晚——Eddy总有他自己的办法应付个中种种。

对于那些好的失眠夜，他能有所得；成为夜猫子会让人自然而然地拥有一种在四下无人的时候与事物融为一体的能力。他看视频——多半会忘了切成自己的私人账号，所以Brett会用那些吃多到离谱的粉色巧克力ASMR、宠物胶带障碍挑战、用各种绿色画动漫角色的视频来取笑他；他会去读那些长长的ins推文——用得很糟的比喻、他永远不知道该怎么写出来的段落——这时候他也不曾费心去切换账号，因为Brett用他的手机登录之后就忘了登出，所以他加倍小心别手滑点赞。

如果他有心情的话他会画画，而每一张速写最后都被扔到了床底下；他会用鼻子瞎哼一切：把韩文和日文歌词混在一块儿，他想，要是任何他们学声乐的朋友听到他唱歌肯定非吓坏不可；他唱歌其实没有那么糟，只不过因为并没有值得他好好唱的人出现罢了。有时他会工作，如果有需要的话——拥有一个品牌意味着大量的工作，偶尔无聊得令人发指，不过却仍使人感到充实。

当然也不是他所有失眠的夜晚都像这般；Eddy是个善思之人，也是个勤奋的人，所以有那么些晚上他会感觉自己与世隔绝，怅然若失，任由自己被思想所支配。有时那是一种钝痛，用一种难以理解的、不满的语言与他对话；有时他的想法犹如盘旋的秃鹫一般啃噬着他。那便是那种靠他寻常消磨夜晚的方式也无法安然度过的夜晚，什么都不管用，什么都无法盖过那些喧闹的想法。

今晚，便是这样一个晚上，即便Eddy习惯于各种想法一齐向他涌来也并不意味着他能更自如地忍受它们；要说的话，想出新方法来为自己从中开脱其实更加困难。  
  


不过他的杀手锏总在那里。过了一会儿他终于选择放弃，给Brett发了条短信，徒劳地想让自己有事可做。现在是凌晨2点，Brett毫无疑问在熟睡，可现在Eddy的头脑太过拥挤，所以至少他可以想象一把那个能让他焦躁不安的大脑安静下来的声音。他简单又直白地发了一条“ _我睡不着！！！_ ”，并未期待能收到回复便把手机放到了一边，于是当屏幕亮起，照亮天花板的时候，Eddy急于抓起它差点没拿稳。

“ _啧，老样子_ ”，Eddy忍不住微笑，几秒钟后那微笑也没有消失，那种归属感在他的胸口被再次点燃，拥抱着他，将他填满，那种坦诚和渴望迅速地通过他的指尖溢出，化作一句：

_“我希望你在这儿”_

——那是他的心在高歌

Eddy甚至还没来得及想出别的回答便把这句话发了出去，之后他才意识到该问问为什么Brett也没睡，熬到凌晨2点可不像他。所以Eddy也问了这个，还有许多其他的：关于他房间里的阴影，他今天拍的照片—— _等等，我发给你看_ ——还有桃花公主*是如何在贴身近战中打败胖丁*的，因为“ _讲真的它他妈的就是个球啊兄弟你可以直接把它踢下台_ ”，还有他正在练习的曲子。

每条消息都立刻显示已读，这感觉就好像Brett正在毫无延迟地听他说话；Eddy将他头脑中的一切倾囊而出等待着回答，催眠着聊天界面顶上的“Brett正在输入……”，而聊天的开头早已不知所踪，翻不到尽头。Brett打字、停下、又开始打字；Eddy的眼睛因为盯着屏幕时间太久而眼泪汪汪。他伸手打开床头柜上的台灯，然后回复出现在了屏幕上，它可一点也不像Brett那些长时间的输入所表现得那样长。

“ _那就来我这里。_ ”就这么一句话。

关于过度思考，就像Eddy曾经试图向Brett解释的那样，那是一种全新的体验，它们在无眠的夜晚出没，而去猜测它们到底是要猎杀他还是对其有所助益是毫无意义的，只有时间能解答一切。这一次，他又得到了一种全新的应对方式：有时，如果你无法让你的思索停止，你可以去一个足够大声的地方，这样你的内心就听不见自己的声音了。

Eddy翻身下床，飞速穿上衣服仿佛他在被什么追赶似的；从某种意义上来说，他确实是，被无情的早晨追赶着，不过那是未来的Eddy才需要对付的事情。昨天，他们决定在Eddy睡醒以后见面，那本该是在不到12小时之后的事，可Eddy现在满心宽慰，满心只想着他就要见到Brett，不用再等待，再努力熬过这个夜晚——他的每个动作都迅速而急不可耐。

他跳着穿上牛仔裤，差点把膝盖上的洞扯得更大，从衣柜里拽出来的T恤看上去是他几个月没穿过的一件，但是闻起来还行所以Eddy决定套上。他还带上了一件外套，找到钥匙，然后关上了所有灯冲出了房子，逃离那紧追不舍的黑暗。外面的空气清新凉爽，清澈透明，这感觉是这样好，叫他简直不敢相信自己竟然在屋子里待了这么久。

车里很温暖，对他来说稍微有点太暖了。Eddy打开了所有车窗，发动车子的时候深深呼吸，他简直呼吸不够这让他整个人都飘飘然的新鲜空气。一只手打方向小心地开出停车位，Eddy用另一只手插上手机，手指划过屏幕。现在不眠之夜对他起了作用。Eddy为下一次他们要开车出门的时候准备了一个歌单，而去接Brett的时候听某首特定的[歌](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28861550)在光天化日之下看起来似乎有点俗气，不过现在是晚上，一切都令人兴奋地敞如明镜，而Eddy要带他在这世上最爱的人去兜风。

Brett在屋外等着Eddy，穿着他的白T恤犹如一只瘦削的幽魂。他没有等着Eddy下车给他开门——他自己打开门跳上了车，把车门在他身后甩上，他摸上去凉凉的，而那股寒意立刻就由他的手透过Eddy的T恤侵入他的皮肤，他尝起来就像夜晚的感觉。

Eddy没有开车驶向任何特定的目的地，就只是在市中心附近转悠；他们找到个地方停了车，只是为了在夜色中靠他们在最近的商店里买到的樱桃啤酒大醉一场。樱桃啤酒廉价却好喝，Eddy笨拙地从Brett的舌头上吻走那种人造的甜蜜滋味，让对方大笑起来。他们都没心情去蹦迪或者参加派对；如此夜晚待在室内着实是一种浪费，Eddy的照片拍个不停：那些照片上都没有他或者Brett，可是Eddy知道这些就足够他们铭记。

在他们挑选的那些人更少的、狭窄的小巷里兜兜转转大约一小时后他们开始往回走，在空旷无人的停车场里互相追逐，他们的笑声回荡在画满了涂鸦的水泥拱门之间。Brett拿出一支马克笔，他们曾经用它签过名的东西在Eddy眼前一一闪过——一本帕格尼尼的谱子、一张一百美元的钞票、一个精致昂贵的小包、一只小而苍白的手——无数只手，那些人他们现在都怎么样了呢？这支笔仍然能写，有足够的墨水让Brett把 **EDDY+BRETTY** 涂写在墙上，而Eddy打开了手机上的手电，灯光让扭曲的字母变得更加立体，颜色变成深蓝。然后Brett把他压到墙上，他们又一次狂热地吻在一起，直到传来一声响亮的汽车喇叭声，在远处回响着。

“他们在偷你的车！”Brett在Eddy的唇间吐息，当Eddy试着盖住他的嘴时，他一会儿大笑一会儿咯咯傻笑还尖叫起来。“去抓住他们，Eddy！Eddy你在干嘛呢，你是不是疯了！我们要怎么回家呢！”他大笑着咆哮道，他的声音在四周回荡着，于是Eddy向他保证，用手臂紧紧搂着他：

“我会背你的。”  
  


*****

Eddy能从这儿看到许多景物：一条点缀着明亮车灯的宽阔马路、一间间公寓楼紧紧地环抱着街道，一座桥平滑的曲线浮现其中——那座他们曾在桥洞下待了半小时的桥。那是在二月，他们突然记起了有新年计划这档事，所以他们去慢跑然后在回家路上遭遇一场大雨；他们待在桥下却还是全身湿透，于是Brett拉起Eddy的手把他拽进雨里，他们一路跑回了家，穿过那突然来势汹汹的雨，雨滴将他们的肩膀打得麻木。

在那之后他们再也没有去慢跑过，有太多事一齐涌来，他们忙于应付，倏忽之间，然后呢……好吧。

这个夜晚也像是那些他们会外出游荡的不眠之夜，随着时间的推移，这种情况变得越来越少——各种“如果”经年累积。如果他们第二天没有排的满满当当的日程，如果他们去巡演了，如果他们前一天睡足了，如果不需要去修改什么团队相关的事宜。如果Brett没事的话。

最后一个 _如果_ 比他们以往所经历过的任何事都更为沉重地压在他们身上。

是夜明朗，似乎现在外面真的非常美好一样。Eddy在手机上查看了下天气，然后把脸贴在冰冷的窗玻璃上。在他身后，Brett在沉睡中嚅嗫着什么，在毯子里辗转反侧，轻轻发出沙沙声响，Eddy立即转向他，眨眼功夫便从窗台边滑回了床上。

“Brett？”他唤他，声音低沉又担忧，在他出口的瞬间咬住了自己的脸颊内侧，担心是不允许的。“你睡着了吗？”  
  


一声微弱刺耳的“没有”在一秒沉默之后传来，Eddy的心沉了下去；在过去的一个月里他已经习惯了这种感觉，让他对最细微的事情都警惕起来，于是现在他几乎不怎么熟睡，只是徘徊在睡眠的边缘。  
  


Eddy滑进毯子里，找到了Brett的手握在自己手心；那只手纤细温热，脉搏有些许不均。Brett的脸埋在枕头里，看起来苍白又小小的，他的嘴唇有点干。

“你感觉怎么样？你还好吗？”Eddy低声问，把一缕长长了的头发从他脸上拂开。不像他的手，Brett的额头摸上去很凉。  
  


Brett的“嗯”几近无声，大不过一声呼吸。他想说点什么，Eddy能从他脸上看出来，便抢先一步问道：

“要喝点水吗？”  
  


他点点头，又发出一声低语。“开一点窗吧。”  
  


Eddy摇摇头，抿住嘴唇。“不行，亲爱的，”他尽可能地温柔以及坚决地说，“我可不想让你感冒。”

“这里好热啊，”Brett喃喃道，而他看上去可一点也不热，可是他那疲倦不堪的面孔把Eddy的心撕成了碎片，所以他转身爬下床去给Brett拿水；他撑着Brett的后脑勺，让他一小口一小口地、小心地喝下了水，Brett的头发在他的手掌里湿漉漉的。“我需要新鲜空气，Eddy。”他呼出一口气，现在他已经不再是耳语了，可那也称不上是正常嗓音。Eddy把杯子放在床头柜上，躺在Brett身边，轻吻他的太阳穴，然后是额头和肩膀，随后深深地叹息。

“我想出去，”Brett安静地说，他没在要求任何事，Eddy知道，那只是一种来自于不习惯卧床休息的人的迫切恳求，但是他的心沉了下去，紧紧闭上眼睛，好不让眼泪滑落，他只能轻声回应“我也是”，祈祷他的呢喃能掩盖住他声音里的绝望。

他们在沉默中又躺了一会儿，然后Eddy起来了。他爬过Brett的腿，站到地板上，他不太确定自己在做什么，不过医生对此也没说什么，毕竟他们不是向他保证过Brett会好起来的吗？时间和耐心，他们一个个地重复着，所以Eddy保证他会耐心坚忍，不过也许，这其中也包括着决定这样的事情？

“抱紧我，Bretty，”他轻声说道，俯下身用毯子裹紧他；Brett伸出手臂，Eddy能从他的脸上看到仅仅这么做对他来说是多么地挣扎。“你在干什么？”Brett在他耳边轻声说，虚弱的臂膀环住Eddy的脖颈；Eddy把两条胳膊垫在Brett身下然后把他从床上抱了起来，把对方贴在自己胸前——他尖锐地喘了好几口气才把眼泪憋回去，因为Brett现在几乎轻如无骨。他把毯子在Brett的脚踝处掖好，试图挤出一个微笑。

“我们到外面去。”

于是他们就这么做了，走出房间，穿过客厅来到起居室，摸索着打开阳台门。接着Eddy向前一步，用脚关上了身后的门，在原地站了一会儿。外面完全没他以为的这么冷，Brett依偎在他的胸口，满足而安静，眯起他近视的眼睛，看着那些明亮的灯光，深沉而缓慢地呼吸着。“屁都看不清，”他的声音少了些沙哑而变得更像平时的Brett了，只是非常疲惫；他甚至皱起了他的整张脸，就像他一直做的那样。“把眼镜拿给我，或者带我去拿。”

“想也别想。”Eddy逗他，泰然自若却在心中窃喜，他珍惜着每一个能让他得以一窥他所熟知和热爱的那个Brett的瞬间。“你马上就得回床上去，在你吃了药之后。”

Brett对此嗤之以鼻，不过这马上就消耗了他剩余的、短命的能量。“随便，”他咕哝着，闭上了眼睛。“明天我们也能出来吗？如果你又睡不着的话？”  
  


“当然，”Eddy允诺道，收紧他的环抱把Brett抱得更近些。要是他胳膊上的重量能像他的心一样沉重该有多好。“不会睡着的。”

他们在外面又待了一分钟，和风轻抚着Brett的头发，空气凉爽而清新，那感觉就如彼时一般。然后Eddy回房关上了门。

他今晚仍有些工作要完成，而他保证要弄明白Brett那些谜一样的药片。那微弱的、他已经遗忘大半的、廉价的樱桃啤酒的滋味在他的舌尖流连不去。

*桃花公主（Peach）和胖丁（Jigglypuff）：任天堂游戏明星大乱斗中角色

E开车去接B时放的歌来自Mr. Kitty——After Dark


End file.
